


Human's Pet

by PaperFox19



Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hyperinflation, M/M, Macro/Micro, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Size Maipulation, Size Stealing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Gin likes boasting about his huge cock and insulting Tsukune for having a normal human one. Using a potion from Yukari he turns the tables on the werewolf.
Relationships: Aono Tsukune/Morioka Ginei
Kudos: 38





	Human's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Human’s Pet

Gin likes boasting about his huge cock and insulting Tsukune for having a normal human one. Using a potion from Yukari he turns the tables on the werewolf.

-x-

Every morning it was the same thing, the boys would get up from their beds, get undressed grab a towel and head to the baths.

Now most would wear their towels around their waists, but not Gin. He walked through with his towel slung over his shoulder. His massive 12 inch dick swinging between his legs.

Werewolves had all the luck, and Gin loved it. He enjoyed the looks of awe and jealousy he got from the lesser monsters. Some would even get turned on by the huge meat.

His huge cock swayed back and forth as he walked. Gin was grinning, as the boys blushed. Then he spotted Tsukune, fresh out of the showers and a towel around his waist, his grin turned into a smirk.

“Yo Tsukune, how’s it hanging?” He approached the human.

“Gin-sempai you should really cover up.” The werewolf stopped in front of him. He gave a playful scratch to his thick nest of pubes.

“I don’t see a problem here, if you got it flaunt it.” Tsukune rolled his eyes. “And you didn’t answer my question, how’s it hanging!” In a flash Gin ripped off Tsukune’s towel.

The human gasped. His soft 3 inch cock was exposed along with his huge balls. “Pfft apparently not very low.” Gin laughed, while Tsukune blushed and quickly tried to cover himself.  
“Gin-sempai give me back my towel.” The other guys were looking their way.

“Come and get it, you only need one hand to cover that tiny dick.” Tsukune’s cheeks burned, but using one hand to cover his junk he used the other to try and reach for his towel.

Gin was just too fast for him dodging every attempt Tsukune made. He laughed at the boy’s blush and his attempt to cover himself. He zipped around him and used his towel to smack his rear.

“Yow!” he jumped, and Gin laughed. Tsukune was blushing hard, even his ears were red.

Gin dropped the towel on the floor and waited for Tsukune to take the bait. Tsukune did he bent over to pick up his towel showing off his nice ass.

The human immediately felt hands on his hips, and something very large slid between his cheeks. “But you do got a nice ass Tsukune I admit that.”

Gin hotdogged his cock and made Tsukune gasp and let out a soft moan. “Face it with that tiny tool you’ll never be able to satisfy a woman. You should just settle yourself into being the bitch. My bitch!” The last part came as a lustful growl.

Tsukune whipped his towel back and flung it into the werewolf’s face. Gin was suddenly hit with Tsukune’s musk and it distracted him as Tsukune got away from him.

The human quickly got dressed not waiting to throw underwear on, he put on his pants and ran out. His heart was beating a mile a minute.  
He was gonna let the incident go, chalking it up to Gin being a dick, but it seems word spread like wildfire. All the girls were giggling at him and the boys were either smirking, those bigger than Tsukune or giving him a sympathetic look, those equal to or smaller than him.

It was a common fact in the monster world the larger monsters would dominate the smaller monsters.

Tsukune felt a shiver run down his back. He could hear people whispering words like “Tiny” “Small” and “Micro” nipped at his ears.

His cheeks burned and he ran. ‘How could things get any worse?’

Yeah they got worse. The girls were all looking at him funny and it was not doing much for his confidence.

Eventually the girls left, all except Yukari. She set a potion down on his desk. “What’s this?”

“A potion, it’ll help even the odds.” She leaned in and whispered what the potion did and how to use it.

Tsukune blushed. ‘Might help Gin to teach him a lesson.’

-x-

The next day in the boy’s showers. Gin came wandering in his massive dick swinging about. He smirked as boys looked at his impressive tool with a mix of desire and jealousy.

Then he spotted something that had his cock twitching in arousal. Tsukune was bent over, why he couldn’t see, but his nice firm butt was sticking up.

Gin licked his lips and felt his mighty rod stand at attention. ‘This time that ass is mine.’

He went over his cock growing and growing with each step. He lined his dick against his ass. “So tempting, you ready to have some fun?”

Tsukune pulled away. “You bet.” He tossed the potion. It hit the ground and the glass and liquid turned to mist.

Gin gasped as the mist encircled his body. “What is this?” He felt a tingle in his crotch and his dick shrank an inch.

He wasn’t getting soft no he was harder than ever. His 12 inch monster had dropped down to 11, his penis twitched again and it shrank down to 10. He looked from his dick to Tsukune and the boy was smirking.

Tsukune was stroking his now 5 inch cock. Gin’s eyes drifted down Tsukune’s body to his pulsing length. He watched it grow another inch. “Not so small now is it?” Gin shook his head no. “Looks delicious doesn’t it?”

Gin licked his lips, and he felt his penis tingle again. Gin was down to 9 inches, and Tsukune was up to 6. “Bet you want it even bigger don’t you?”

“Yes,” his cock tingled again and down he went. Tsukune’s cock grew and he began to really work his shaft spreading pre all over his length.

Gin couldn’t move. A part of him told him to escape or fight since he was losing more and more of his penis, but his lust had control and he enjoyed the sight of Tsukune’s dick growing, plus the boy’s musk was getting stronger.

Tsukune’s balls had grown producing more pre, and as he slathered his penis with it Gin couldn’t look away. He wanted to lick him clean to taste the boy.

His penis tingled again and the shift had begun. Gin was 7 inches and Tsukune was 8. Tsukune went over to him and lined his cock up with Gin.

Gin shuddered at the contact, he couldn’t help but buck and rub his penis against Tsukune. “Feels good right bet it’ll feel better if I’m bigger.” Gin groaned he felt it again, this time feeling his penis shrink as Tsukune’s grew. His balls grew larger and they smacked together.

The friction between them was hot, made even hotter by the size stealing. Gin’s cock continued to shrink, soon he was down to a 3 incher, and Tsukune was rocking the 12 inch behemoth. His huge cock was rubbing against Gin’s cock balls and man bush.

Tsukune’s hands came round and planted themselves on Gin’s fine rear. His ass was fondled and squeezed, the werewolf growling in pleasure. Gin’s hips bucked every time Tsukune squeezed his cheeks. He was now humping against the mighty manhood.

His mind was blank, even the voice inside his head that was telling him to flee had gone silent.

The boys around, were watching the show. No one made a move to stop it many dropped their towels and grabbed their manhoods and really started enjoying the show.

Tsukune’s touches were causing his hole to appear and disapear from sight, and when it was exposed it twitched from the overwhelming pleasure he felt.

The tides had turned on the cocky werewolf, but it wasn’t over Tsukune wanted to teach him a lesson. Gin realized that when he felt his cock tingle again and he dropped down to a 2 inch cock.

Gin let out a whine, and Tsukune’s now 13 inch dick began rubbing even harder against him. “Ahh ah ah ah.”

The boys stared in awe as Tsukune’s cock surpassed even Gin’s mass. “You’re cock is so cute Gin-chan. I can feel it twitching against mine are you gonna cum?”

Gin nodded, letting out a lustful groan. “You can cum, but first you have to give in say you love having a little dick.”

He bit his lip. Tsukune responded by putting pressure on his crotch keeping his cock locked and unable to release. “Ahh no please no!” His hips bucked but no dice.

“Admit it, you much rather have this cute little dick than the useless giant. It looks a lot better on me don’t you think?”

Gin looked at the mighty manhood, it looked hot, delicious and the smell mouth watering. All that frotting had conjured up a nice manly musk. ‘It does!’

His tiny prick twitched, wanting to release the semen in his balls. “Just admit it Gin-chan. If you do I promise you’ll not only get off but we’ll have lots of fun.” He rocked his hips for emphasis.

Gin’s mind broke and he caved. “I love having a tiny cock!” His penis tingled and shrank down to a 1 incher as he came. His semen shot out hard a fast splattering Tsukune’s now 14 inch monster of a cock.

It didn’t take long, soon the last spurt had coated his manhood. Gin panted, he was high off his release, and he knew just one thing, Tsukune wasn’t done with him yet.

Tsukune smiled, and moved on to phase two. He pushed Gin against the wall, and he shivered at the act of dominance. Tsukune slid his massive dick between his cheeks, hotdogging the werewolf with his massive meat.  
Gin growled in pleasure, his hole twitched at the friction. Tsukune reached around and used his finger to tease his tiny prick. “Ahhhhh!” His hips rolled loving the attention at both ends.

“Look at you, so horny and wanton. I think you like being dominated.” He got rougher, flicking his penis back and forth, and Gin moaned his enjoyment. “Bet your dick was just useless decoration, this cock suits you better.” He gave the head a pinch and Gin panted, his pre spilling from the head.

Gin couldn’t deny it. “I think you want this monster cock inside you don’t you?”

“Yes! Yes please fuck my ass with your big cock!” He was so far gone now. Nothing mattered except having that huge cock claim him, he wanted those huge balls to empty inside him.

Instead of the fucking he expected Tsukune pulled back, no longer touching his ass or cock. Gin whined at the loss and tried to push back seeking attention. “Say it properly.” Gin looked back at him in confusion. “Guess I’ll have to explain your new body to you.”

Tsukune reached around and poked Gin’s penis. “This cock is so small it barely counts as a cock does it?”

“N-n-nooo.” He shuddered.

“It’s more like a clit, and if this is your clit that would make this?” Tsukune brought his other hand to Gin’s ass, he slipped two fingers into his hungry hole.

Submissive werewolves didn’t need much prep, their bodies relaxed and welcomed their alphas inside. Still feeling two fingers inside him sent sparks of pleasure exploding through him. “Ah ah uh ah uh pussy?”

Tsukune smiled. “Very good.” He rocked his fingers in and out and Gin’s legs shook from the stimulus. “So tell me what do you want?”

It took a minute for him to register it with those fingers working his entrance. “Please fuck my pussy with your big cock, so big, greater than my own. Ahh!” Tsukune rewarded him by rubbing his sweet spot.

“Good boy.” He removed his fingers and positioned his massive cock. The head kissed his tight pucker and it slowly began to push in.

Inch by glorious inch worked inside him. Both males moaned, Gin from the stretching to fit the monster inside him and the friction, and Tsukune at the incredible tightness that squeezed him.

By the 7th inch Gin lost it and came again, his seed firing onto the wall before him. Tsukune chuckled. “Feels good doesn’t it having your ass-pussy stuffed with cock?” Gin nodded, the werewolf was drooling and Tsukune was only half inside.

Another 3 inches and Gin had his tongue hanging out. He was panting like a bitch in heat, his eyes were glazed over, and his body was flushed.

Tsukune sank deeper and deeper into his clenching heat, and Gin could feel it all.He even felt the dip under the mushroom like head. The soft tip rubbed his insides in such a way it made his toes curl.

He gave one final thrust and buried himself completely inside the werewolf. “Ohhhhhh!” He howled his pleasure and came for a third time.

The boys had dropped their towels and were openly jerking off to the sexy scene before them.

“You like that Gin-chan? You came from me burying balls deep.” He rocked his hips and he shuddered. Gin’s hole was so hot and tight hugging every inch of his impressive rod.

Gin moaned his approval, his body had never felt so full, his insides had shifted to take his massive penis. His body adjusted and he was soon back on the pleasure train.

Tsukune pulled out to the tip making his beta whine at the loss. He waited a few seconds before thrusting in with one go. Gin’s howl of pleasure echoed the room and it made the other boys tremble in desire. ‘So good so big yes yes yes Yes!’ Tsukune began to move, keeping a nice solid pace.

The friction was hot, and both males were loving it. Tsukune’s pre was flooding his channel, making his insides tingle. His own penis was oozing so much pre, it ran down his cock and balls and along his legs.

Tsukune didn’t touch the front at all he was bringing Gin to climax by his ass alone.

A fourth orgasm hit him and his seed spilled forth and made a puddle beneath him. Tsukune still hadn’t cum yet, and he kept thrusting in his clenching heat.

By the fifth orgasm he was spent, not a drop left in his balls, but that didn’t stop him from feeling the sensations. Each new orgasm was more powerful than the next, he went slack but was kept up by Tsukune’s massive rod.

By the tenth orgasm he had been fucked stupid, his face was one of orgasmic bliss, his body twitched all over from the continued stimulus.

It was here where Tsukune finally gave in. He buried himself one final time before cumming. Hot seed flooded Gin’s belly. The werewolf whimpered in pleasure as his stomach swelled, more and more until his abs melted away. His belly was full to overflow so the human had no choice but to pull out. His semen flooded his channel, filling up the void he left with thick man milk.

His cock left his hole gaping spilling seed as if came out. Gin’s ass and back were sprayed, and with Tsukune’s cock holding him up he slumped to the floor.

Gin’s ass was still up in the air, semen spilling out from his abused entrance. Tsukune smiled at his handiwork.

His cock behemoth finally went soft. He looked to the boys that still hadn’t cum yet. Some had already. “Give him a bukkake.” They grinned and came forward they pumped their cocks and came all over the werewolf.

-x-

None of the boys went against Tsukune even though he had the biggest cock in school. Gin having become the smallest. Tsukune however didn’t flaunt it, he still covered himself with a towel, and showed respect to the other guys.

Gin however still didn’t change, he still strutted himself without a towel showing off his tiny dick and his sexy ass. Can’t change who they are on the inside, Gin will always be the exhibition type. He did gain a new appreciation though he was quite the size queen and while Tsukune would always be his favorite he would happily service anyone bigger than him, which was pretty much everyone.

Before Tsukune got his shower he stuffed Gin’s hungry ass with his hard cock. He pumped two other guys off, while sucking off another. Fang Fang stuffed his own 7 inch penis along side Tsukune’s to double pen the horny werewolf.

Tsukune stayed still, and let the other guys have fun with his beta, Gin loving every second of it. After each guy climaxed either in or on the werewolf, they got a shower.  
After the boys were satisfied Tsukune gave Gin the fucking he craved. They continued in the shower, and Gin was pumped full of cum.

Tsukune pulled out and stuffed Gin’s ass with a dog tail butt plug. “Thank you master.” He kissed Tsukune.

“You’re welcome pet.” Gin got dressed, if you could call it that, a dog collar and black fundoshi. He walked around rubbing his swollen belly feeling his master’s cum slosh inside him.

The effects were permanent, and even if they weren’t Gin was happy with how things turned out.

End


End file.
